War in 5 Dimensions
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: That night was the worst for Gumball. That night was when Penny disappeared. That night was when Gumball's godmother took him to her house. And the Voltians, who are they and why are they here?
1. Chapter 1

Penny lay on her bed, restless. There was so much to think of. Netball tomorrow, dentist the day after... Penny had so much to think about. She shut her eyes tight, trying to sleep. No. It wasn't enough. She opened them up again. She sat up in her bed, with her legs still underneath her blanket. She looked at her digital clock. It was ten PM. Very late. She put her hands on the bed and got up. She stood onto the carpet of her room. She heard a rustle. She looked around. Nothing was there. She smiled and faced the door. She walked to the door and through it.

Penny finds herself in a corridor. The lights in the kitchen were turned on, lucky for her. She walked there and opened the fridge. She took hold of the milk carton. It was cold and frosty. She shivered and got a cup. She placed the cup on the table. A metallic clang sounded. Penny looked around. Nothing was there. She looked at her cup and milk carton. She chuckled and poured milk from the milk carton to the cup. She drunk the milk and placed the milk carton in the fridge and closed the fridge door. Then she put the cup in the sink.

Penny heard a screeching sound from the backyard. She went out, sick of the noises.

'Would you keep quiet?' Penny exclaimed.

Then lights appear on top of her, seeming to be very close to her. A pod appeared, with a man on it. He wore a purple knee-length coat, black pants and a black top. He had a dark crown on his head and had a sceptre on his hands. He smiled at the antlered peanut.

'You dare ask the king of the western Voltian Empire to keep quiet?' he asked.

Penny stood there, speechless.

'Anyways, the 'Sun' system is under Voltian rule,' he declared. 'I am King Ki'irk and you are _my_ servant.'

'I-I'm y-your servant?' Penny stammered.

'Bow before me!' Ki'irk exclaimed pointing his sceptre at Penny.

She felt her stomach churn. She cried, but her screams were not heard. She fell to the ground, head first. The damp grass touched her face. Her tears that fell to the ground were obvious. Penny struggled to say the words but at last blurted them out.

'Sorry,' Penny sobbed, quietly.

'Sorry, who?' the king asked.

'Y-your majesty,' Penny added.

'That's better,' the king said, turning around. 'Droids, capture this primitive.'

Sleek black robots, with purple within their gaps, flew down and took weakened Penny by her hands. They flew upwards, carrying her towards a light. The light was a large opening to the hangar of Ki'irk's mother-ship. Penny was being flown in a hangar with purple lights and black walls, over sleek violet black fighters. Then the hangar narrowed to a corridor, with the same style. Then they went down a staircase, leading to a corridor filled with rooms with holographic doors. The robots stopped at one of these rooms. One of the robots plugged a wire to a plug beside the holographic door of the room. The door opened. The robots pushed Penny into the room and left, closing the door behind them. Penny sat at the corner and tried sleeping.

She had less to think about, knowing there was no tomorrow.

* * *

'I hope we're not too late,' Queen Grass said to King Sev through a hologram.

Queen Grass was a green triceratops that ruled the Grassian Rule. She wore a crown with a blue crest. King Sev was the monarch of the Sevian Republic. He's a close friend to Queen Grass.

Grass was in a corridor in the Grassian Eater, basically the mother-ship of the royal Grassian space fleet. The corridor's walls were green and the arches were dark green. There were windows at the left side of the corridor.

'Grassian Eater exited wormhole transportation,' the computer said.

'I think it's quite obvious,' Sev said, pointing at Grass' back.

Grass turned around to see black and violet sleek cruisers positioned over the atmosphere of the planet.

'Voltian blockade in the Amazing World of Gumball,' Grass chuckled.

'See you later,' Sev concluded, ending the hologram call.

'Bridge,' Grass said to her phone.

'Yes, your maj?' the captain replied.

'Pull the shields up and get a squadron ready,' Grass commanded. 'I'm commanding the squad through the blockade.'

'Yes, your maj,' the captain replied.

Grass went to the teleporting room, as the ship was very long and needed to be travelled by teleportation. She shape shifted into a cat and teleported away.

* * *

The alarm went off. It was morning. Gumball and Darwin got up from their fishbowl and bed. The morning light was coming through the window, shining the room silently. The birds chirped silently outside, in their nest on the tree branch. The flowers coloured the black, asphalt road. The mailman inserted his mail in the mailboxes along the street. It seemed like any old day.

Gumball jumped out of his bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. There sat his mother, Nicole. She took small sips from her cup of tea, while she checked her Gmail inbox.

Gumball slid cereal and milk to his mouth then put down the milk carton and the cereal box. He ran to the bathroom, went out, wearing a very formal attire. He was getting ready for his date with Penny. Nicole could see that, easily.

'Are you going out with Penny tonight?' Nicole asked.

'No!' Gumball blushed.

'There's no point of lying,' Nicole said. 'She went missing tonight.'

'Went what?!' Gumball exclaimed.

'Went missing,' Nicole replied.

'She could've been kidnapped!' Gumball exclaimed.

'Or she could've been murdered!' Darwin suggested.

'Or she could've been abducted by aliens from a different dimension!' Anais added.

'That is so insane,' Nicole said.

'Yeah,' Gumball nodded, 'Pretty insane.'

'Then let's look for evidence in Penny's house!' Anais suggested.

Gumball shrugged.

'I guess her family is mourning there,' Gumball said.

'Then we'll go to school and act normally!' Darwin smiled. 'Something will show up!'

'Got to agree,' Anais nodded, 'We'll act normally.'


	2. Chapter 2

Grass sat down on the commander's seat in the bridge of the Royal Grass Frigate One. It was a miniature version of the Royal Grass Eater that fits in its hangars. Grassian Frigates were distributed to all allied armies early in the war. Production had slowed down ever since the time Grassian metal was protected by the Grassian Commonwealth or to be exact, Queen Grass herself. She cannot have this material taken from her planet, although it is an abundant material, as the Voltians and other enemy civilisations would take advantage of its availability.

Grassian metal isn't any old stainless steel. This metal is a strong and resistant metal. It is used to create royal cars, aeroplanes, space shops and most of all, weaponry. Ever since Grass' grandmother finished her reign and passed the crown and sceptre to Grass' mother, weaponry was banned from Grassian Commonwealth areas. The only 'weapon' is the hypnodraul or the 'friendly gun'. It is used to change people's ways – into a more friendly personality. It is widely used throughout the universe and is feared by the Grassian's enemies; Voltians and Gabados.

The panels were all made out of bullet-proof touchscreen glass. It showed all of the statuses in the frigate. Currently, the only statuses showed are the water supply display, the speedometer, the level-meter and the map. Grassian Frigate One, her commander and crew is ready. Prior to this, Grass needed to calculate the gas and yes, she didn't.

'Eater One, dismiss Grass Frigate One from hangar one,' Grass ordered through the com-link.

'Yes, your majesty,' the commander replied.

Grass got her hands on the touch panels as the hard-holographic door rose.

'Flaps up!' Grass called.

'Request finished," the computer replied.

'Start the engine!' Grass called.

'Engine activated,' the computer said.

'Show the the basic controls!' Grass ordered.

'Processing,' the computer noted, 'processed.'.

The door was still halfway rising. Grass groaned and waited for the door to open. It was so long that Grass watched a movie.

'Autopilot on,' Grass ordered.

'Autopilot activated,' the computer informed, 'Setting Boolean element. Running engines. Running camo. Running filters.'.

'Fair enough,' Grass said uninterestedly.

'Activating coffee machine,' the computer added.

'Better,' Grass smiled.

Grass got her hand off the glass panels and laughed. She cannot help laughing at the fact that she could beat the Voltians in seconds. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a white cat with green clothes. She had a green hat, a plain green formal top and a plain green skirt. She put her hand on her chin fabulously.

'I'm awesome!' she smiled as the frigate slowly went into the stratosphere of the Amazing World of Gumball.

* * *

'Penny's friends!' Gumball called.

Gumball, Anais and Darwin were walking from school today as their car was being replaced into a Chevrolet V8 after they got a free offer to replace their car - or so they thought it was free. The Grassian Date was September 15 1007 BA (Before the Arks), which is October 1 2013 AD (After Death) in the Gregorian Calendar. In September, it was autumn in the northern hemisphere and spring in the bottom. That was important for the Voltian's attack. Autumn to Spring, the Earth was weakened. It's best troops would be weakened due to the weather set on them.

The leaves were falling and Penny's friends were walking together.

'Gumball, act normal!' Anais reminded Gumball.

'Yes, Gumball?' Teri asked in a depressed tone.

Anais face palmed.

'Penny went missing,' Gumball informed.

'We know already,' Masami, a white cloud, said stubbornly, 'Everybody does. Now head off hobo. You're not invited to my limo party.'.

'Okay,' Gumball sighed, turning around.

Masami and her friends went into the limo, leaving Gumball and his siblings on the kerb. Gumball turned around and ran away. Darwin was about to run for it but, Anais curbed him.

'Leave him some space,' Anais said, 'he's sad.'.

'Okay,' Darwin nodded.

Gumball was running of to the country, where meadows, green grass and streams stayed. It was only an hour away from Elmore Junior High, as Elmore was relatively a small town. When Gumball reached there, he sat on the green grass and started eating his lunch for dinner. He thought quietly about Penny. He was quite sad about it.

The Frigate was stationed at the stratosphere. The fighters were getting ready and Grass' jet was getting ready for its landing to the Amazing World of Gumball. The jet resembled a white Concorde with a black top half for a fuselage.

'Tom, take care of the Frigate while I'm gone,' Grass said, entering the jet.

'Yes,' Tom said, as Grass turned to the inside of the jet, 'but!'

Grass turned to Tom hastily.

'Don't wreck the jet.'

Grass smiled and nodded. She turned around and entered the jet. The jet took off to Elmore County.

* * *

Gumball looked up. There was a shooting star. Then he wished. He wished that somebody will help him find Penny successfully. Then the shooting star crashed beside Gumball. No it wasn't. It was a spaceship - an alien!

A white cat went out of the space ship. She coughed and went to Gumball.

'Please,' the cat said, 'save me from those aliens, Gumb…ALL!?'

'What?'

'You know that I'm here to backstab the Voltians, right? Bring me to your mother,' the cat said sharply.

'What?'

'Just hold my hand.'

Gumball held the cat's hand. Then the cat put her hand up. Then everything seemed warped. Lights and flashes everywhere.

Then the warping stopped at Gumball's house. The cat walked to the door rung the doorbell. Nicole opened it. And when she did, she seemed happy.

'Grass!' Nicole exclaimed happily, hugging the white cat.

'You know this anti-world domination alien freak?' Gumball asked.

'Don't call you godmother that!' Nicole said.

Gumball gasped.

'It's alright,' Grass shrugged, 'as I do bring bad news. As always, there is good news with it.'.

'What's the good news?' Nicole asked.

Grass whispered, 'I found Lexy.'.

Nicole smiled and started to cry. Gumball didn't understand as he didn't hear what Grass whispered.

'The bad news is,' Grass continued, 'along with Lexy being found, I found out that the Voltians captured her, along with other people. You know what must be done.'.

Nicole nodded and faced Gumball.

'Gumball, stay with Grass for this month, okay?' Nicole asked.

Gumball can't help but nod.

'Let's ride our Ferrari to my home in Elmore!' Grass exclaimed, running towards an empty space.

'She's gone spaz,' Gumball said, following her.


End file.
